In a checkout counter of a store, a cash settlement apparatus and a POS (Point of Sale) register have been conventionally used, in order that cash is handed over between a clerk and a customer. The cash settlement apparatus has a function for recognizing and counting cash having been put thereinto to calculate a sum thereof, a function for storing the cash, and a function for dispensing the cash stored therein as change.
On the other hand, in a back office of a store, a cash accounting apparatus is used for loading a cash settlement apparatus installed in the store with cash such as a change fund and the like, or for collecting sales proceeds and the like from the cash settlement apparatus. The cash accounting apparatus has a function for storing cash having been collected from the cash settlement apparatus, and a function for dispensing cash to be loaded into the cash settlement apparatus.
In general, it is necessary for a clerk to store sales proceeds and the like, which are stored in the cash settlement apparatus in the checkout counter, into the cash accounting apparatus in the back office. However, there is an upper limit in an amount of cash stored in the cash accounting apparatus. Thus, even when the sales proceeds are transported from the cash settlement apparatus to the cash accounting apparatus, there is a possibility that the cash cannot be deposited into the cash accounting apparatus.
In order to solve this problem, Patent Documents 1 and 2 respectively propose a deposit system including a query unit capable of inquiring a deposit capable/incapable condition of a cash accounting apparatus, and of displaying a query result. Thus, it is possible to avoid a condition in which a transported cash cannot be deposited into a cash accounting apparatus.    Patent Document 1: JP4485884B    Patent Document 2: JP2006-59269A